llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs. Reznor
This is the twelfth battle in Season 1. The Boxing Match-Up The Battle Bowser: Who dares call me here?! Roy: Not me, King Dad! It was that varmint, Chuck! Bowser: I'm gonna kill ya! Hey, aren't you that traitor from Mario World? But Chargin' Chuck is safe up in the announcer's box, since he won three weeks straight. Chargin' Chuck: That's right, I did! Roy: But this time, my favorite is going to win! Chargin' Chuck: How come? Roy: Because my referee is going to make sure of it. The Manager (from Mario RPG) steps out into the Arena. Bowser is larger than him and each Reznor is about his size, but he still looks imposing. Manager: This battle will come to order! There will be no delays! Bowser: I expect that I am your choice, right?! Reznor 1: Or perhaps it is me. Reznor 2: It could be me. Reznor 3: Hey! I'm over here too! Reznor 4: Keep it down, I'm sleeping over here! Manager: Fight! Chargin' Chuck: What a way to start the battle! Bowser is charging, but Reznor is still busy arguing with itself! Reznor 3: What do you mean you're Roy's favorite?! Reznor 1: Well, what'd you expect? You messed up back there in Mario World. Reznor 4: Zzz… Chargin' Chuck: Bowser is ready to flame them full blast- but wait! He just started to laugh! Bowser: Ha ha ha! S- stop it you guys! Reznor 2: I hate you guys always tagging along with me! Reznor 3: Yeah, well it's not like you're a pleasure to be with yourself! Reznor 4: Anyone have an extra pillow? Chargin' Chuck: This battle looked exciting, but now it seems to be at a stand still. Bowser: Manager, that's against the rules! Manager: Yes, break it up! The Manager goes to break up Reznor but when he gets too close he gets pushed aside by the brawl they have just started. He falls backwards and his sword stabs Bowser's toe. Bowser: Yow! Bowser starts hopping up and down wildly. Chargin' Chuck: Now that's what I call action! Bowser, give them your left uppercut! But Bowser is still hopping around. Reznor 1: I'm sick of you! Reznor 3: Maybe, but you're sickening! Bowser: ROAR! Chargin' Chuck: Bowser is mad now! He's rushing at Reznor, who still seems oblivious to the real battle! Suddenly, Reznor 4 becomes alert. Reznor 4: Woah, good thing I took that nap! When Bowser comes close, Reznor 4 blows a fireball at his injured foot. Bowser screams in pain and gets blasted out of the Arena. Manager: The winner! Reznor 1: Who? Reznor 2: Me? Reznor 3: It'd better be me! Reznor 4: Zzz… Chargin' Chuck: And so, the day is saved! Er, I mean, Reznor (one of them) wins! Roy: How come I never get my way around here anymore?! Hey, Chuckie! Chargin' Chuck: Yeah? Roy: Get out of here! Chargin' Chuck: Ok… Roy: Yo, listen up! In the absence of Reznor being unable to make a decision- A bomb suddenly explodes underneath Reznor, and he/they faint(s). Roy: -I am choosing the next challenger to be Snifit. Any problems, see my fist! Then a pillar disrupted by the bomb falls on Roy. Roy: Remind me to kill Lemmy… Category:Roy's Sports Hall